Something to live for
by EternalxxxBlackxxxRose
Summary: She was a princess of a powerful kingdom. He changed her so she would live by his side. But she only ended up hating him. Now 400 years later and in the states she is searching for he savior. R&R PLZ


Something to Live For

By: EternalxxxBlackxxxRose

I own all these character and would like you to steal them please. I also own most of the ideas but some come directly from mine and others bleliefs. Such as armagedon and angels.( yes I believe in angels few other mystical creature. No i'm not crazy)

Hi hi! I have another story. See //. Well I have a feeling that this story is going to be told aloud to my whole seventh grade class. He he anyway coment on this.

Prolouge:The begining

My head was light. I kept on seeing two of everything. I felt my life force slowly drifting away from my weak grasp. Lifting my hand to rest it lightly on my forehead, I closed my eyes. Opening them I felt a dark, caring presence by my side. As I turned my head to the side I saw a loving smile on a pale, beautiful face. He chuckled at my look. His red eyes even held its own mirth, and saddness at my state.

"Wha... What have you done to me, Michel?" I demanded weakly in a small voice. His eyes filled with an unknown emotion that I could not recognize in my state.

"Why, my dear, sweet, I am mearly giving you a wonderful gift." he responded lovingly. "The gift of immortality. For I see a great use in your future. As a vampire, such as I. And by my side."

My ears couldn't believe what on earth he just said. 'Immortality?... Great use?... Vampire?...' those words kept flowing thru my head. I did not want to be a devil's children. It was unholy and I was born into a noble, royal family that believed in God strongly. "I. Do not. Want. to become like.You," I said slowly to make sure he heared me correctly.

"My dear, Evila. There are only but two choices. Accept my blood and live for eternity by my side, or die right here and go to your wonderful God," he reasoned with me. Trying to convice me that becoming a monster would be right. His eyes burned with love that he shared with me all those months ago. I wanted to stay by his side, but I would never see him the same way again. I would not love him any longer.

I would not love those violet purple eyes. His caring pale face as he smiled me. I would not love his gental touch as as caressed my cheek softly. His lips on my fore head in a loving manor. I would not love anything about him any longer. I wouldn't have anything or one to live for.

A shuddering pain racked through my body telling me to let go of life and die. I screamed bloody murder. The pain was too much to bear. I felt my breaths quicken in pace and my black corset didn't make it any batter. As another pain went though my body and another sream, Michel shot up and hovered over my protectively.

"Please choose know, my love. Before you pass on," he pleaded. My mind whirled with nothing but balckness. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't say anything. I was slowly losing control over my body. 'I don't want to die!' I cried inside my head one last time. Shaking my head yes to him, he visibly relaxed a little. Taking his wrist to his mouth he sliced it open.

I saw the metallic red potion slip down his hand as he desended in down to my mouth. A drip landed on my tounge and I wanted more. Grabbing his wrist, I greedily drank. Soon that horrible taste of copper was gone and was replace with a cold sugrary taste. Opening my eyes, I saw Michel with his head back and growling lowly in the back of his throat. I saw his eyes snapp open and a hiss of pain was heard as he ripped his wrist away from me. I saw him holding it as smoke rose from the little wound. I closed my eyes in exhaustion.

I felt something in me just pop and I screamed again, opening my eyes. It was running through my veins now. Like liquid fire. It was an excrushnating pain that wouldn't stop unless it was me. It kept trying to take my heart over but I pushed it away. It tried to take over my mind but I ressisted. I weakened then and it slowly took me over. I felt power over come me and coldness embrace me. And I accepted it. Something was telling me to. It was a very holy voice and I knew I had to listen to it.

So now I lay here, still as a statue, and eyes slightly opened as I changed. Black raven locks fanned around my head as pecies of it started to turn purple. My already pale skin turned even paler and my eyes turned from blue to a light violet. My seventeen year old body matured but my figure still looked the age of seventeen. I felt something poke the bottom of my lip but I was too weak to lift my hand to feel it. My black corset and my red dress was gracefully layed out around my weak frame.

As I looked up at the canopy of cloth that was hanging from dark maple poles, I spotted the red eyes of the man that had turned me. He approched very slowly, his eyes wide as diner plates. But his eyes weren't on me but rather the cross that hugged my neck with black lace and silk keeping it up. Moving my eyes downward, I saw a bright purple glow. As soon as I saw it, blackness over came me.

Michel's POV

I couldn't believe it. Her cross was glowing a bright purple. 'This is rare' I thought to myself. 'I've heard of things like this but it is oh so very rare. Especially when it happens to a female.'

Looking over her sleeping figure, he noticed her change in appearence. 'Absolutely stunning.' he thought in awe. Walking over to her I let my hand gently caress her smooth pale cheek. Suddenly a white flash of lightling shocked me and I recoiled back as I spun around to see who did that.

"You will not touch her," the voice of this stranger demanded. I turned my head toward the giant open window where a shadowed figure stood. My eyes then widened at the glowing white angel wings and eyes. 'Holy shit. I'm in trouble.' I thought in slight fear.

Composing myself from my state of shock, I yelled, "What do you want with her?" I didn't even know anything about this guy exceot he was from the most powerful vampire clan that existed, and I already hated him with a passion.

"That is none of your concern. Now step away from her," the stranger said in a firm tone that screamed to be listened to. The white winged stranger then jumped from the window and landed in the shadows of the room.

"No. I have sired her and she has accepted it this time. I will not let her go again," I said with sadness. Then the face of my old lover flashed through my mind. Her bright smile, glistening blue eyes, and beautiful long black hair glowed with happiness and love. Then it suddenly her face changed from happy and joy ful to one of emptiness and death. 'I will not let you go away this time. My dear Celia. You will be mine forever.' I thought in determination.

"Fine. If you won't let her come with me peacefully then I have no choice," he said. Lifting up his hand he summoned a crackling ball of white lightning. Then pointing it at me he blasted. My eyes widened as it came from me. Leaping out of the way at the last minute, I looked down to see that Evila was okay but I was suprised to see that a purple force feild surrounded her sleeping figure. 'Tha... that's immposible. No vampire can be stronger than their sire.' I thought in utter suprise and confusion.

I then landed about three yards away from her. Looking up again to see her, I growled. The shadowed stranger had Evila in his arm. "Let go of her you bastard!" I yelled in rage. I then lunged at him but I only slashed at air. I then looked up at the window and saw that the stranger was smirking. I saw a fang shimmer in the moonlight and growled. 'I can't beat him and I can't have her.' I hated him with all my being.

Normal POV

"You will never find this angel again, demon. I will make sure of that," said the shadowed figure in boredom. He then lifted his now glowing hand to Evila's forehead. Taking it off, a faint glow was emitted from a full moon on here forehead.

"Hmph. You think you can hide her from me. Me, her sire. I can find her anywhere. Anywhere. And what have you put on my love, you bafoon?" Michel snarled at the figure. His teeth showed and glistened in the candle and moon light and his eyes bleed an even more blood red.

"That you will find out when you look for her," he replied boredly.His eyes glimmering in amusement and slyness. Turning around, he opened his white feathered angel wings and flew off into the night. Michel lifted his head to the heavens and snarled an unearthy snarl. It quaked the tower and made candles fall to the ground. As he calmed down he brought his head down and looked right where the stranger would've been. "I will find her. Even if I have to demolish towns and villages to get to her. I will find her and then kill that damn vampire angel," he hissed furiously at the window.

A/N Omg! I've had this story on my mind for like ever and I just now got ungrounded to actually spend almost all my time on it. But the good news is that I can't do any after school activities for the rest of the year just because of one failing grade. Gawd. My parents expect sooo much from me. But hey heres the new story hehe.

Review please.


End file.
